


Won't you stay with me

by puresnow



Category: B1A4
Genre: Angsty cuteness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresnow/pseuds/puresnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghwan hadn’t even seen it coming, but there it was, Jinyoung’s mouth pressing on his and all he could do was kiss back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be angst, but it turns out B1A4 and angst doesn’t go very well together, so it became cute instead XD Also this is the first B1A4 fic I'm sharing, so I truly hope it's somewhat in character. Hope you enjoy!

Junghwan knows it’s only going to be a one-time thing, even before Jinyoung pushes him down on the bed.

Not because he doesn’t like Jinyoung. He does, oh god, he does. His eyes flutter shut as Jinyoung presses kisses against his throat, his soft, long fingers lingering around the buttons of his shirt. Junghwan’s own hands are at the small of Jinyoung’s back, pulling him closer. His breath has already picked up, even though nothing has actually happened yet. 

Apart from that kiss at Jinyoung’s front door. Junghwan hadn’t even seen it coming, but there it was, Jinyoung’s mouth pressing on his and all he could do was kiss back. Jinyoung’s kiss was so gentle, like he knew he had to be gentle with Junghwan, be careful with him. It is true that Junghwan doesn’t really care for wildly passionate kisses and tearing off clothes and throwing each other into walls. He prefers it slow. It’s almost as if Jinyoung knows and is willing to take it into consideration. As if this kiss was planned. But Junghwan knows – is pretty sure at least – it’s not. It’s just a drunken, gentle kiss outside Jinyoung’s apartment, that happens because it’s late and they’ve both been drinking.

Jinyoung leaves Junghwan’s neck alone to focus on opening the tiny buttons on Junghwan’s striped shirt, his fingers fumbling. Junghwan looks up at him. He really is gorgeous in the faint light coming from the corridor. 

It’s a good thing they’re at Jinyoung’s apartment and not at the dorm. But then again, if they had gone back to the dorm, this probably wouldn’t have happened. Which is exactly why this needs to be a one-time thing. The others. Junghwan is well aware of all the consequences that come with sleeping (dating?) with a fellow band member. He cares too much for the others to let anything tragic happen. No. A one night stand. That’s what this is.

“Those fucking buttons,” Jinyoung breathes in frustration and Junghwan lets out a laugh.

“I’ll do it,” he says, pushing Jinyoung’s hands away.

Jinyoung nods belatedly and watches Junghwan take off his shirt. Junghwan feels strangely exposed, with him half naked beneath a fully clothed Jinyoung. Jinyoung seems to notice, because he hurries to take off his t-shirt and flings it across the room.

“Better?” he says.

Now it’s Junghwan who nods. “C’mere.” He cups Jinyoung’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. He can’t get enough of Jinyoung’s lips, the way he moves them against his. Jinyoung settles between his legs and lowers himself, closer to Junghwan, chests touching, everything touching. They kiss for a while, Jinyoung still taking it slow, because Junghwan once told him that sex needs to be romantic for him. 

Junghwan is kind of surprised Jinyoung remembers that.

Their breathing becomes more hurried and their kisses more frantic and Junghwan’s pants are definitely tighter than before. Jinyoung moves slowly against Junghwan, who can’t help letting these soft moans escape. He has one leg wrapped around Jinyoung’s small waist, while his right hand rests on Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung mutters something into his neck and even though he didn’t quite catch that, he’s not surprised when he feels a hand near the zipper of his jeans.

Junghwan lets out a loud sigh when Jinyoung’s hands finally wraps around him. “Good?” Jinyoung murmurs and Junghwan can only groan in response.

His hands find Jinyoung’s jeans button and zipper and pushes down his jeans. Jinyoung gasps, his eyes first widening and then squeezed shut as Junghwan’s hand finds him. 

For a second, Junghwan thinks they really shouldn’t be doing this, because he’s sure he’ll only want more after this. Jinyoung’s hand just feels so good on his skin. Their lips find each other again, but whining and whimpering and groaning doesn’t very well go together with kissing, so they just breath against each other’s mouths and cheeks. Junghwan can feel he’s close. Jinyoung replaces his hand with his own and it’s so good, being this close, that Junghwan can only shut his eyes and let it come.

Jinyoung buries his face in the nape of Junghwan’s neck. His hips stutter forward a few times and he growls, a low guttural sound that Junghwan definitely, definitely wants to hear again. 

Still breathing hard, they both need a moment. Jinyoung’s face still buried, Junghwan’s leg still around Jinyoung’s waist. Then Jinyoung moves and Junghwan can feel a sticky cold on his stomach.

“Ew,” he says and Jinyoung snorts. He leans up on his hands, first looks at Junghwan’s face, then at their stomachs.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” he says with that stupid smirk on his face that Junghwan sometimes hates, but still loves most of the time. He can’t help but laugh as well.

Then stops, because what’s going to happen now.

“Wait, let me—” Jinyoung says, then gets off the bed, pushes his jeans and boxers down to leave them on the floor, and walks to the bathroom. Junghwan watches him, then looks down at his own jeans, only pushed down halfway his thighs. He wriggles out of them and lets them fall on the floor next to the bed. He can hear water run. Jinyoung returns with a wet cloth in his hand and gives it to Junghwan.

“For – you know,” he gestures at Junghwan’s stomach.

“Thanks,” Junghwan says, taking the cloth.

Jinyoung lies back onto the bed and watches Junghwan clean himself up. “So um,” he begins when Junghwan’s done. “How err – was that for you?” He coughs awkwardly, then looks away.

“Good,” Junghwan says, even though he’s lying, because that was fucking amazing. “You?”

“Uh yeah, same. Good.”

Another reason why this wasn’t a good idea. They’re both terrible at exposing their feelings. Junghwan wonders if Jinyoung has feelings. For him, that is.

But then Jinyoung says, “And now? I mean –” He struggles to find words. “You – me – um – together?"

“What?” Junghwan says, because he honestly does not know what Jinyoung is trying to get out of his mouth.

“I-I know you’re probably thinking this was just a drunken one-time thing, and well, I really am quite drunk, but I don’t want this to be just this time,” Jinyoung says, all in one breath and it seems he’s surprised himself as well as Junghwan.

Who can only manage an, “Oh”.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung agrees. He sinks back into the cushions.

“But… what about the members?” Junghwan finally voices the thoughts he’s been having the entire time. “The band?” What if we fuck things up.

Jinyoung turns to face him. “Fuck them. I want to be with you,” he says in such a determined voice that Junghwan’s actually kind of stunned. 

“I mean… e-even if it’s not going to work out or anything, I still want to try,” Jinyoung says.

Junghwan guesses Jinyoung has feelings for him after all, then.

He lets his hand find Jinyoung’s and he shrugs. “Okay. Yeah. Let’s do it.”

He can tell Jinyoung is surprised, but instead of protesting, Jinyoung just smirks that stupid smile of his and pulls Junghwan closer. 

Junghwan kind of starts to suspect that kiss at the front door wasn’t accidental after all.


End file.
